A device of the type mentioned above is disclosed in earlier filed patent application AZ: DE 102 11 018.2, where a pedal element can be moved in relation to a base unit and whereby at least one motor unit is provided, with the rotor unit of said motor unit connected to the pedal unit and the stator unit to the base unit. A retraction unit retracts the actuated pedal element. A damping of the pedal unit is accomplished using damper elements and the motor unit. However, if the motor unit jams, the pedal unit can no longer be actuated. The vehicle is unfit to drive.
An accelerator pedal device is disclosed in DE 298 05 253 U1, wherein a pedal element is connected to a piston rod of a piston of a hydraulic cylinder. The cylinder element is filled with a hydraulic liquid. A hydraulic line is connected to the cylinder element beyond the highest and lowest position of the piston. A hydraulic valve, controlled by a decision logic, is located in the hydraulic line. The decision logic is designed as a programmable computing unit. Connected to the microcomputer unit is a distance sensor. The valve is controlled corresponding to the distance measured by the sensor, which in turn controls the flow of the hydraulic oil.
Though opening the valve makes the actuation of the gas pedal element more difficult by the reduction of the flow rate of the hydraulic oil, the uniform rise of the required exertion of force is not sufficient to alert the motorist of a dangerous situation. In addition, the design of the accelerator pedal with the controllable hydraulic cylinder is too elaborate.